dmofandomcom-20200223-history
Burst Mode
When a Digimon reaches level 65 or 70, an additional evolution, equal or superior than Mega, can be unlocked. They are called Side Mega or Burst Mode. It doesn't apply for all digimon. Side Megas cost 11 DS every 5 seconds (same cost of normal Megas) and Burst Mode 40 DS every 5 seconds (Burst Mode normal cost). The Side Megas have better Attributes than Mega, but the Skill Damage doesn't improve a lot, while Burst Modes have better skills, higher attack and better attributes than Mega. Level Aura doesn't show on Burst Mode, while it shows on Side Mega. 'Digimon that have Side Mega or Burst Mode' The current Digimon that have Side Mega or Burst Mode are: • Beelzemon > (Beelzemon Blast Mode) • Sakuyamon > (Kuzuhamon) • MetalEtemon > (KingEtemon) • WarGreymon > (VictoryGreymon) • MetalGarurumon > (Z'dGarurumon) • SaberLeomon > (BanchouLeomon) • DinoTigermon > (BanchouLeomon) • Angewomon > (Ophanimon) • Gallantmon > (Gallantmon Crimson Mode) • Justimon > (Fujinmon) • HiAndromon > (Craniamon) • HerculesKabuterimon > (TyrantKabuterimon) • MetalSeadramon > (GigaSeadramon) > (Apocalymon) • Puppetmon > (AncientTroiamon) > (Apocalymon) • Seraphimon > (ShadowSeraphimon) • Antylamon (Deva) > (Cherubimon White) • Phoenixmon > (Valdurmon) • MegaGargomon > (BlackMegaGargomon) • Phoenixmon > (Ornismon) • Machinedramon > (Chaosdramon) > (Apocalymon) • Piedmon > (ChaosPiedmon) > (Apocalymon) • Diablomon > (Armageddemon) • Imperialdramon > (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode) • Daemon > (Daemon (Beast Mode) • VenomMyotismon > (MaloMyotismon) • DexDorugoramon > (Dexmon) • Lucemon (Falldown Mode) > (Lucemon (Satan Mode) • Lucemon (Falldown Mode) > (Lucemon (Larva Mode) • Belphemon (Sleep Mode) > (Belphemon (Rage Mode) • BanchouLeomon (Bearmon Line) > (Marsmon) (kDMO Only) 'Types of Items' Each of the items costs 49 Silk or Premium Silk. Each digimon needs a different item. the current items are: • Toy Gun - Uses to digivolve Beelzemon into Beelzemon Blast Mode (Burst Mode); • Monks Staff - Uses to digivolve Sakuyamon into Kuzuhamon (Burst Mode); • Great King Suit - Uses to digivolve MetalEtemon into KingEtemon (Side Mega); • Dramon Breaker - Uses to digivolve WarGreymon into VictoryGreymon (Side Mega); • Zd'hou - Uses to digivolve MetalGarurumon into Z'dGarurumon (Side Mega); • Gaku-ran - Uses to digivolve SaberLeomon or DinoTigermon into BanchouLeomon (Side Mega); • Holy Spear - Uses to digivolve Angewomon into Ophanimon (Side Mega); • Gungnir - Uses to digivolve Gallantmon into Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Burst Mode); • Critical Arm - Uses to digivolve Justimon into Fujinmon (Burst Mode); • Duo Solar Spear - Uses to digivolve HiAndromon into Craniamon (Burst Mode); • Tyrant Crow '''- Uses to digivolve HerculesKabuterimon into TyrantKabuterimon (Burst Mode); • '''Giga Scale - Uses to digivolve MetalSeadramon into GigaSeadramon (Burst Mode); • Trojan Horse - Uses to digivolve Puppetmon into AncientTroiamon (Burst Mode); •''' Angel's Ring''' - Uses to digivolve Antylamon (Deva) into Cherubimon White (Side Mega); • Shadow Wing - Uses to digivolve Seraphimon into ShadowSeraphimon (Burst Mode); • Holy Wing - Uses to digivolve Phoenixmon into Valdurmon (Burst Mode); • BlackMega Wing - Uses to digivolve MegaGargomon into BlackMegaGargomon (Burst Mode); • Ornis Wing - Uses to digivolve Phoenixmon into Ornismon (Burst Mode); • Hyper Cannon - Uses to digivolve Machinedramon into Chaosdramon (Burst Mode); • Trump Sword - Uses to digivolve Piedmon into ChaosPiedmon (Burst Mode); • Black Tentacle - Uses to digivolve Diablomon into Armageddemon (Burst Mode); • 'Omega Blade - '''Uses to digivolve Imperialdramon into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Burst Mode); • '''Furious Claw '- Uses to digivolve Daemon into Daemon (Beast Mode); '• Sodom and Gomorrah - '''Uses to digivolve VenomMyotismon into MaloMyotismon; '• Death X Antibody - 'Uses to digivolve DexDorugoramon into Dexmon; '• Gehenna - 'Uses to digivolve Lucemon (Falldown Mode) into Lucemon (Satan Mode); '• The Source of the Darkness - 'Uses to digivolve Lucemon (Falldown Mode) into Lucemon (Larva Mode); '• Alarm Clock - 'Uses to digivolve Belphemon (Sleep Mode) into Belphemon (Rage Mode); '• Tri-Knuckle - 'Uses to digivolve BanchouLeomon (Bearmon Line) into Marsmon; '• Return to Nothingness - '''Uses to digivolve Chaosdramon, AncientTroiamon, GigaSeadramon or ChaosPiedmon into Apocalymon;